dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Crisis on Infinite Earths
Event Name: Crisis on Infinite Earths Alternate Names: Crisis; Crisis of the Multiverse; Universe __TOC__ Synopsis Event Locations: *Multiverse :*Earth-AD :*Earth-One (1879, 1985 and 2985) :*Earth-Two (1942 and 1985) :*Earth-Three :*Earth-X and all other realities of that time including the anti-matter universe of Qward. First Appearance: Crisis on Infinite Earths #1 Cast of Characters: Every last being in the multiverse, though most are unceremoniously killed Synopsis: The being known later as the Anti-Monitor had decided to reformat the entire universe under his control. Discovering that his anti-matter reality was only one of many realities, he decided to overcome the others and absorb them into his reality. The Anti-Monitor finds that he unable to conquer all of reality due to the efforts of another who sems just as powerful as he is. This being would become known as the Monitor. These two would battle for eons over the galactic void between the matter and anti-matter realities. The Anti-Monitor rationalized that the Monitor's power levels were maintained by ALL of the positive realities. By eliminating the matter based realities the Monitor's power levels would be decreased to the point that the Anti-Monitor would finally be able to overcome his matter based counterpart. The Anti-Monitor began breaking down the dimensional barriers between "weaker" realities and destroying them with an anti-matter energy wave that destroyed energything it encountered. Many of the so-called weaker of infinite universes fell to the Anti-Monitor's attacks which brought about the decision of the Monitor to develop a plan and rally the most powerful realities' heroes and villians to stop the Anti-Monitor's plans. The Monitor's plans did not completely work against the Anti-Monitor, ultimately costing the Monitor his life. The Monitor was able, in a last desperate move, to save five of the original infinite number of universes by merging them into one singular universe that was able to resist the Anti-Monitor's attacks. But the merger cost the millions of lives of each of the five original realities leaving only one resulting populated universe with one time line and history. Many of the surviving beings who were in different realities were cancelled out in the merging of the five universes and ended up as a composite of the five sources or as a completely new being most notably in the persons of Superman(Modern Age), Batman (Modern Age) and Wonder Woman (Modern Age) who were radically different from their previous reality versions. The resulting reality was able to resist the Anti-Monitor's attacks due to the successful depowering efforts brought about mostly identified in battles noted to Supergirl (Earth-One) and Flash (Barry Allen) which cost them their lives. Vastly depowered, the Anti-Monitor attacked the resulting Earth directly where he was finally killed by Kal-L. With both "Monitors" dead, the resulting primary Earth underwent further changes and readjusted into a new state of existence which differed in many major ways from its preceding versions. The universe reformated all of its inhabitants to be native to its history and time line which conflicted with the previous multi-dimensional originating people now in it such as Power Girl. Some would be changed in the later Hyper-Time event, whereby the existence of infinite dimensions would again be accessible in the DC primary reality. (Other dimensions existed but were completely unaccessible and thus termed "Elsewhere Stories") But this interaction with these other dimensions was unstable and these seperate realities' influences threatened to destroy the singular DC New Earth. This would be the same occurence when WALTER West the later Silver Flash (first seen in The Flash vol. 2, #159) entered into the DC primary reality. It would not be until the later Infinite Crisis occurance that stable extradimensional realities would be shown to exist within the DC universe again. In fact a duplicate recreated version of the Classic Earth-Two seems to have survived the event. But it was barren and unpopulated. If it still exists, this new Earth-Two is a dead world. This world should not be confused with the same name given to the home Earth of the Crime Syndicate of AmeriKa that exists in the anti-matter universe of Qward. Most usually refer to the Crime Syndicate Earth as Earth-Two now. Only a handful of powerful beings remember the realities of the previous DC Multiverse History Full event history of event unknown. Characters who died during the Crisis *Anti-Monitor *Captain Storm *Dove (Don Hall) *Farmer Boy *Flash (Barry Allen) *Gunner *Huntress (Helena Wayne) *Johnny Cloud *Johnny Quick (Earth-Three) *Kid Psycho *Alexander Luthor, Sr. aka Luthor of Earth Three *Lois Lane (Earth-Three) *Kole *Monitor *Nighthawk *Owlman *Power Ring *Robin (Earth-Two) *Sarge *Solovar *Supergirl (Earth-One) *Super-Woman *Ultraman Characters who were erased by the Crisis ''Note: Not all of these characters actually appeared in the Crisis on Infinite Earths limited series, but nonetheless were erased from continuity due to the after effects of the Crisis. Some characters were unfortunate enough to have actually died during the Crisis, as well as having their existence erased from human memory. *Hippolyta (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased for current reality version *Huntress (Helena Wayne) (killed Crisis 12) *Jimmy Olsen (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased for current reality version *Lana Lang (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased for current reality version *Lois Lane (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased for current reality version *Robin (Earth-Two) (killed Crisis 12) *Steve Trevor (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased for current reality version *Steve Trevor (Earth-Two) (went to Olympus survived as extra-dimensional outside of current DC reality) *Superman (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased for current reality version *Wonder Woman (Earth-One) (Reverted to clay at end of Crisis, effectively killed) erased for current reality version *Wonder Woman (Earth-Two) (went to Pre-Crisis Olympus survived as extra-dimensional outside of current DC reality) Notes * No special notes. Trivia * None Recommended Readings *Crisis on Infinite Earths #1 *Crisis on Infinite Earths #2 *Crisis on Infinite Earths #3 *Crisis on Infinite Earths #4 *Crisis on Infinite Earths #5 *Crisis on Infinite Earths #6 *Crisis on Infinite Earths #7 *Crisis on Infinite Earths #8 *Crisis on Infinite Earths #9 *Crisis on Infinite Earths #10 *Crisis on Infinite Earths #11 *Crisis on Infinite Earths #12 *Just Imagine: Crisis #1 *Legends of the DC Universe: Crisis on Infinite Earths #1 *Millennium Edition: Crisis on Infinite Earths #1 Related Articles * Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover issues * Pre-Crisis * Post-Crisis * Multiverse * Retcon External Links * Crisis on Infinite Earths article at Wikipedia * Alan Kistler's Guide to the Crisis * DC Canon: Crisis on Infinite Earths * Crisis on Infinite Earths series index at the Grand Comics Database * The Annotated Crisis on Infinite Earths References *Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Official Index #1 *Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Official Crossover Index #1 ---- Category:Events Category:Storylines